Mikhail Bakunin
| LetzterAuftritt= | Episodenanzahl=9 | Name=Mikhail Bakunin | Alter=43 | Geburtsdatum=12.11.1961 | Sterbedatum=23.12.2004 (Durch Granate) | Herkunft=Kiev, Ukraine (ehemalige UdSSR) | Status=verstorben | Beruf=Ehemaliger sowjetischer Soldat | Darsteller=Andrew Divoff | Synchronsprecher=Maxim Kowalevski | Extra='Seitwärtsblenden' }} Mikhail Bakunin (Russisch: Михаил Бакунин; Ukrainisch: Михайл Бакунін) ist ein Mitglied der Anderen und ein ehemaliger sowjetischer Soldat, der in der Flammen-Station stationiert ist, und für die Kommunikation mit der Außenwelt verantwortlich ist. Er wird von Desmond in der Unterwasserstation Der Spiegel mit einer Harpune angeschossen, überlebt jedoch und kann außerhalb der Station vor einem Bullauge eine Granate zünden. Charlie ertrinkt in den Wassermassen, die durch das zerstörte Bullauge hineinströmen. Auch Bakunin stirbt vermutlich durch die Detonation. Vor der Insel Bakunin wächst in Kiev auf und tritt der Sowjetischen Armee bei. Zu seinen Einsatzorten gehören Afghanistan und ein Horchposten in Wladiwostok. Er hat im Rahmen seines Dienstes außerdem eine medizinischen Ausbildung erfahren (Feldmedizin). Bakunin erzählt, er habe einige Jahre lang unschöne Operationen im Dienste der sowjetischen Armee durchgeführt. Anfang der 1990er Jahre wird seine Einheit aufgelöst und seine Zeit bei der Armee geht somit zu Ende. Im Alter von 24 antwortet er dann auf eine Zeitungsannonce mit dem Wortlaut „Möchten sie die Welt retten?“ und wird von einem „wahrhaft großartigen Menschen“ eingestellt. Auf die Insel kommt er schließlich ca. 1993. Bevor er sich als einer der Anderen zu erkennen gibt, behauptet er, er sei der letzte Überlebende der DHARMA Initiative, gesteht jedoch später, dass dies nicht der Wahrheit entspräche. Auf der Insel Mikhail wird von den Anderen die Leitung der Kommunikationsstation „Die Flamme“ übertragen. Er beschreibt sich selbst als jemanden, der die Einsamkeit mag und dass die Arbeit auf dieser Station ihm die Möglichkeit dazu gegeben hätte. Er trägt während seiner Arbeit in der Station einen Anzug der DHARMA Initiative und ist bewaffnet. Als sich Ben am Tag des Absturzes der Flamme nähert hat er offenbar Angst, von Bakunin beschossen zu werden. Juliet begleitet ihn und sie finden Bakunin, wie er sich Nachrichtensendungen ansieht, die über den Absturz berichten. Auf Bens Anordnung hin öffnet er einen Videokanal zu Richard in Miami, der Juliets Schwester Rachel und ihren Sohn auf einem Spielplatz zeigt. . ]] Als Locke, Sayid, Desmond, Nikki and Paulo die Perlen-Station aufsuchen, ist Sayid in der Lage, das Signal der Videoüberwachung wiederherzustellen. Mikhail erscheint auf dem Monitor. Er schaut direkt in die Kamera, legt seine Hand auf die Linse und das Signal bricht ab. Daraufhin meint Locke nur: „Ich glaube, er erwartet uns.“ Unterwegs um Jack aus dem Dorf der Anderen zu befreien, stoßen Kate, Locke, Sayid und Danielle auf „Die Flamme“. Danielle verlässt die Gruppe mit der Begründung, sie habe so lange auf der Insel überlebt, weil sie solchen Begegnungen aus dem Weg gegangen sei. Sayid beschließt, unbewaffnet und mit erhobenen Händen auf die Station zuzugehen, wird jedoch von Mikhail in den Arm geschossen. Daraufhin stürmen Locke und Kate die Station und sie können ihn überwältigen. Nachdem alle in der Station sind, befragen sie Bakhunin. Er stellt sich als der „letzte Überlebende der DHARMA-Initiative“ vor. Mikhail spricht von den Anderen als „den Feinden“ und deutet an, dass sie einen Krieg gegen die DHARMA Initiative gewonnen hätten, in dessen Verlauf alle DHARMA Mitglieder getötet worden seien. Er bezeichnet diesen Krieg als Säuberung. Mikhail behauptet die Feinde seien schon sehr lange auf der Insel. . ]] Später offenbart Mikhail, dass er nie Mitglied der DHARMA Initiative gewesen, sondern einer der Anderen sei. Nach kurzem Kampf können Sayid und Kate ihn überwältigen. Sie fesseln ihn und steigen in das Innere der Station. Bakunin kann sich befreien und nimmt Locke, den er mit dessen Messer bedroht, als Geisel. Kate und Sayid kehren ebenfalls mit einer Geisel zurück, sie haben Bea Klugh in ihrer Gewalt. Klugh ruft ihm auf russisch verzweifelt zu, er solle sie und sich selbst töten, damit die Gestrandeten ihr Gebiet nicht finden (Russisch: Мы не дадим им проийти на территорию). Widerwillig folgt er ihrer Anordnung. Er bittet sie um Vergebung und schießt ihr in die Brust. Sayid und Locke reagieren schnell und bringen ihn zu Boden, von wo aus Mikhail sie bittet, es zu Ende zu bringen und ihn zu töten. Sayid entscheidet, ihn nicht zu erschießen, sondern ihn gefangen zu nehmen. Gefesselt wird er von Sayid, Locke, Kate und Rousseau (die sich der Gruppe wieder angeschlossen hat) auf die Suche nach den Baracken mitgenommen, wo sie Jack vermuten. Während einer Unterhaltung mit Kate fragt sie ihn, warum man auf die Insel zurückkommen sollte, wenn man sie verlassen hätte. Er antwortet ihr, sie sei nicht fähig, das zu verstehen, da sie nicht auf der Liste stehe. Er gibt dann genaue Gründe an, wieso sie alle nicht auf der Liste stünden. Kate habe „Fehler“, Sayid sei „schwach und verängstigt“ und Locke sei „zornig“. Sayid stellt Bakunins Aussagen in Frage und behauptet, er wisse nichts über sie. Dieser antwortet darauf, indem er alle mit ihren vollständigen Namen anspricht. Er bemerkt sarkastisch, er erinnere sich nicht an Kate oder Sayid, wohl aber an „einen“ John Locke. Dieser John Locke sei jedoch gelä...an dieser Stelle wird er von Rousseau unterbrochen, die einen Zaun endeckt hat. Mikhail versucht, die Gruppe hinters Licht zu führen, indem er behauptet, der Sonarzaun sei nicht mehr funktionstüchtig und dass ein Versuch, um ihn herumzugehen zwecklos sei, da er das gesamte Gebiet der Baracken umkreise. Ohne sich mit Kate oder Sayid abzusprechen, stößt Locke Bakunin zwischen zwei Pylonen hindurch, die daraufhin ein lautes, hohes Geräusch aussenden. Mikhail dreht sich um und dankt Locke für diese Tat. Dann beginnt sein Mund zu schäumen, während Blut aus seinen Ohren austritt. Schließlich fällt er zu Boden. Sayid und Kate sind schockiert über Lockes Tat. Nachdem sie es geschafft haben über den Zaun zu klettern, lassen sie Bakunins Körper, im Glauben, er sei tot, dort liegen. Später stellt sich heraus, dass Mikhail überlebt hat, da "der Zaun nicht auf tödliche Intensität eingestellt" war. Einige Tage später trifft er im Wald auf Desmond, Jin, Charlie und Hurley, da dieser eine Signalpistole abgefeuert hat, um auf die verletzte Naomi aufmerksam zu machen. Mikhail versucht sofort zu fliehen, wird jedoch von Jin aufgehalten und überwältigt. Er bietet an, sich um Naomis Verletzungen zu kümmern, wenn er ihm Gegenzug freigelassen wird. Desmond stimmt zu und Mikhail macht sich an die Arbeit. Er stellt schnell fest, dass ein Ast Naomis Lunge duchbohrt hat. Es gelingt ihm, den Überdruck abzubauen und den Ast zu entfernen. Nachdem er sie verbunden hat, meint er, dass es ihr in einem oder zwei Tage besser ginge, und merkt nach Charlies skeptischem Einwand an, dass die Regeln auf der Insel etwas anders seien. Dann geht er. Die Gestrandeten stellen jedoch schnell fest, dass Naomis Satellitentelefon fehlt. Jin verfolgt ihn erneut und es stellt sich heraus, dass Bakunin es gestohlen hat. Nachdem sie es ihm wieder abgenommen haben, steht Desmond dennoch zu seinem Wort und lässt ihn, trotz der Einwände von Charlie und Jin, laufen. Mikhail meint dazu nur, er habe es versuchen müssen, damit sie ihn respektierten. Mikhail läuft ins Zeltlager der Anderen und will sofort mit Ben sprechen. Er berichtet von Naomi, was den beiden große Sorgen zu bereiten scheint. Er fordert Ben auf, sofort zu handeln. Plötzlich wird er von John Locke unterbrochen: "Ben wird nirgendwo mit dir hingehen. Wir zwei gehen jetzt zu Jacob." Mikhail ist verblüfft und möchte von Ben wissen, warum er Locke irgendwelche Rechenschaft schuldet, bzw. ihn zu Jacob führen will. John überlegt nicht lange und schlägt Mikhail bewusstlos. Trotz Bens Anordnung, geht keiner der Anderen dazwischen. Bakunin muss kurz darauf mitansehen, wie Ben und Locke das Lager verlassen. Nachdem Ben von dem Ausflug mit Locke zurückgekommen ist, fordert er Mikhail auf, den Spiegel aufzusuchen, da er erfahren hat, dass die Gestrandeten versuchen, die Station außer Gefecht zu setzen. Am Strand angekommen sieht Mikhail den bewusstlosen Desmond auf dem Auslegerkanu über der Station liegen. Er eröffnet das Feuer, worauf Desmond erwacht und ins Meer taucht. Mikhail macht sich ebenfalls mit seinem Taucheranzug auf den Weg in die Unterwasserstation Der Spiegel. Unten angekommen grüßt Mikhail Bonnie und Greta mit den Worten: „Ich dachte, ihr zwei habt einen Auftrag in Kanada?“ Im Kommunikationsraum spricht Mikhail alleine mit Ben, der ihm erklärt, wieso er über den Zustand der Station gelogen hat. Er sagt, er habe es für die Insel getan und entschuldigt sich bei Mikhail, dass er ihn nicht eingeweiht hat. Anschließend bittet er Bakunin, das Chaos zu beseitigen, welches er verursacht habe, und Charlie, Greta und Bonnie zu beseitigen. Mikhail stimmt zu. Als er aus dem Kommunikationsraum tritt, erschießt er Greta und verwundet Bonnie so schwer, dass diese wenige Minuten später ebenfalls stirbt. Er wird von Desmond, der sich in einem Schrank versteckt hat, mit einer Harpune angeschossen und bleibt scheinbar tot liegen. Desmond und Charlie versuchen daraufhin weiter den Störsender auszuschalten. Mikhail überlebt den Harpunenbeschuss jedoch und kann aus dem Spiegel fliehen. Er taucht, eine Granate in der Hand haltend, vor dem Bullauge des Kommunikationsraumes auf, in dem Charlie gerade den Störsender deaktviert hat. Mikhail klopft an das Bullauge, grinst und zündet die Granate. Das Bullauge zerbirst, Wassermassen strömen in den Raum und Charlie ertrinkt. Mikhail stirbt durch die Detonation der Granate. Anmerkung Damon Lindelof bestätigt auf der Comic Con 2007, dass Mikhail tot ist, zu hören in dem Offiziellen 'Lost' Podcast/02. August 2007 http://en.lostpedia.com/wiki/Official_Lost_Podcast_transcript/August_2%2C_2007. Anspielung auf den Philosophen und Anarchisten Mikhail Bakunin siehe Hauptartikel Philosophie Wissenswertes Allgemein * "Mihail" ist die russische Version von "Michael", ohne k. * Mihail scheint die russische Kampfsportart Sambo zu beherrschen, die vermutlich Teil seiner militärischen Ausbildung gewesen ist. * Er hat am selben Tag Geburtstag wie , nämlich am 12. November. * 1967 tritt Nadia Comăneci einem neugegründeten Turnverein mit Namen "Die Flamme" bei. * Er besitzt eine Katze namens Nadia, die Sayid an die Katze von Amira erinnert. * Mihail ist weitsichtig. * Mihail ist der dritte Charakter, der darum bittet getötet zu werden, als mit einer Waffe auf ihn gezielt wird (neben Rousseau in und Bea Klugh in ) *Übersetzung der russischen Konversation zwischen Mikhail und Bea Klugh: **'Russisches Original:' **'Übersetzung:' Produktionsnotizen * Laut dem offiziellen Podcast vom 20. März 2007 entspricht Mikhails Hintergrundgeschichte bis auf den Teil über die DHARMA Initiative der Wahrheit. * Skript Koordinator Greg Nations erzählte im Fuselage Forum, dass Patchy ein früher Spitzname des Charakters sei. ** Nations bestätigte auch, dass Mikhail nicht Radzinsky sei und dass Radzinsky tot sei. Offene Fragen *Wie lange war er schon auf der Insel, als "Die Säuberung" geschah? *Was geschah mit seinem rechten Auge? *Welche Verbindung hat er mit John Locke? en:Mikhail Bakunin es:Mikhail Bakunin fr:Mikhail Bakunin it:Mikhail Bakunin nl:Mikhail Bakunin pl:Mikhail Bakunin pt:Mikhail Bakunin ru:Михаил Бакунин zh:Mikhail Bakunin B B B B B B B